


Act Like It

by lesbianwisdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ANYHOW, i might modify it at some later point, i typed it out in like 15 mins, idk what this is, kinda angsty, tension so thick you could cut a butter knife with it, this fic just... came to me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwisdom/pseuds/lesbianwisdom
Summary: Garnet talks to Rose about the way she has been treating Pearl.





	Act Like It

Garnet had known something was wrong when Pearl entered the encampment, picked up a sword, and left without saying a word. It was worrying to see a gem who was usually eagerly talkative after scouting missions so sullen. A few moments later, Garnet caught sight of the cause of Pearl's bad mood. There was Rose, holding hands with one of those humans. The two leaned in for a kiss before the human walked away. Rose stood there for a few moments, hands clasped together in delight. She practically skipped towards Garnet. 

The fusion crossed her arms.

"You can't keep doing this," she said as Rose approached. Yes, perhaps she was a bit curt, but this had gone on long enough. The pink gem blinked. 

"Keep doing what?" she asked, feigning innocence. She twirled her hair with her fingers. 

"Playing with Pearl's feelings," Garnet said bluntly. She was in no mood for Rose's coyness. 

"Care to elaborate?" 

"You already know what I mean. This isn't the first time you've strung Pearl along." 

"Oh Garnet, you darling thing!" Rose giggled. Both knew she putting on an act. "Why do you let such matters trouble you? You already have so much on your shoulders." 

Garnet's countenance remained stony, unfazed by Rose's affectations.

"Because I love Pearl. And I don't want to see her hurt by someone she cares for." 

"You know I feel the same way," Rose said. She smiled and ran a hand through her luscious curls.

"Then act like it," Garnet ground out, fists clenched. "I'm going to find Pearl." She stood up and began walking away from Rose, in the direction Pearl had taken. 

Rose's eyes hardened but she continued to smile as Garnet brushed past her.


End file.
